User blog:StormieCreater/Love's Not Always What It Seems ((Third)TMNT Descendants with Createsans)
Order it's going to go: Me Createsans Part 1 Melanie's P.O.V. I was hanging out with Brittney and Desiree, Y'Know, just chilling. Just then, I saw Lanny walk up to Ray. Brittney started to blush. Ray has been her crush for who knows how long, but Lanny always tries to take him away from her. Me: Hey, Brittney, are you alright? Brittney: Huh? Oh uh, yea, yea. I'm fine. Desiree: You still thinking about Ray? Brittney: Yea... Me: C'mon, Britt. You liked him for years! Plus, Ray could do so much better than Lanny! Think! Maybe he likes you! Brittney: You really think Ray would like a tomboy like me? He's into science and stuff, and I...I like hanging with boys and mud. Me: If Ray is really the one, he will look past that and see you're a really fun person to be around! Desiree, see if you can help Britt at least talk to Ray. Desiree: Alright! C'mon, Brittney, I can help you. Hehe. I felt pretty proud of myself. Plus, Lanny seemed to get the message and left. Only, she was blocked accidentally by Lance. Uh, Lance is sorta, kinda, maybe my crush. But he has a crush on Lanny, and is mainly the main target of Sora, who also likes her. But what do I know? I'm just the daughter of Terri and Ariel. Part 2 Lance's POV: "H-hey, Lanny!" I stuttered. "Lance, I'm in the middle of something." She said. "Oh, uh... Sorry!" I said. Sora walked over to me. "Stay away from her! She's my girl!" He yelled. His older sister, Molly, walked over. "Sora, be nice!" She said. Sora rolled his eyes and walked away. "So sorry about him, Lance." She said. "It's alright, he may have a better shot, anyways..." I said. "Don't give up. Eventually, she may topple and give up trying on Ray and realize you're better." She said. "Thanks." I said. She nodded and walked away. Brittany's POV: My BFF, Desiree, is going to help me with my crush on Ray! I waited for Lanny to leave him alone, so then I could talk to him without being yelled at. She left, and I walked over to make my move. "Heya, Ray!" I said. "Hey, Brit!" He responded. I breathed heavily. "So, uh... Maybe later, wanna get some... Ice cream?" I asked, then facepalmed myself. "That sounds nice!" He said. I looked at him and smiled. "See ya later, then." I said. OMG, I have a date with Ray. Desiree looked at me. "Good luck, Brit." Part 3 Melanie's P.O.V. Brittany: I got a date with Ray! Me: Way to go! Brittany finally got a date with the guy of her dreams! I was so happy for her! But something also bugged me. Brittany: You ok? You seem...distant. Me: Oh, uh, yea. Sorry. It's just... Brittany: Lance? Me: How can it be so hard to just walk up and talk to him? Brittany: Mel, think about what I did. It's simple. Say the nuttiest things and they will love you for it. Me: Orville won't. Brittany: Well, he is your brother. Lance is a super nice guy. Just go talk to him. I gulped, and tried to find Lance. Sora came up to me before that. Did I ever mention that ever since Lance liked Lanny, he's become a major pain in the butt? Well, but Lance and I. Well, at least I think so. Sora: Melanie, anyway I can rid Lance of Lanny? Me: No. And back off of Lance. Sora: Ooooooh! You like Lance?! Me: Yea, you gotta problem with that? Sora: Not at all. Then the little twerp left. Thank goodness. And, lucky for me, I found Lance. However, he felt a little...sad. Me: Um...h-h-hey, L-Lance. Lance: Oh, hey Melanie. Sorry, I'm just a little disappointed. Lanny, she just...I don't think she likes me. Me: who wouldn't like you? You're kind, sweet, helpful, *mutters* cute. Lance: Excuse me? Me: Nothing! I said nothing! Smooth me. Way to mess up. Yeesh. I was blushing like mad. Lance: You really think I might have a chance? Me: I know. Do what your heart tells you. Lance: Thanks. You're the best. *leaves* I was about to say 'I don't think she deserves you, you deserve better' but I couldn't, cause that would lead in a very different direction. Part 4 Molly's POV: My standards are lower than Freddy's kill rate! I have a crush on Lance. 'Course, I won't admit it, I might find someone else. Melanie looked kinda down, so I walked over to her. "Melanie? What's up?" I asked. "Lance likes Lanny." She said. "She's mean. I'm sure he'll move out of it when he sees she's mean." I told her. "Thanks, Molly. You're right." Part 5 Ray's P.O.V. Reggie and Melvin keep on teasing me because I accepted Brittany's request to go on a date with her. Reggie: Ray and Brit-tany sitting in the tree! Melvin: K-I-S-S-I-N-G! *makes kissy faces with Reggie* Me: You guys better behave or else I'm gonna have to put you two in diapers. Reggie: But dude! You guys are going out! Me: Reggie, we're not "going out". We're hanging out, doofus. Melvin: Yea, Reg, behave yourself. Me: However, I am very excited to hang out with her. I've always wanted to get to know her a bit more! Reggie and Melvin: Oooooooooohhhhh! And...we're back. The dummies they are. And we're the smartest kids in school. Well, I dunno about Reggie, but he still hangs out with us so that technically counts. Melanie's P.O.V. When I got home that day, my mom and dad were already making snacks, Brandy was coloring, Terra was playing video games with ones of her best friends, Destiny, or we call her Dessa, and Cara was hanging out with her boyfriend, making goo goo faces at each other. Gross. I tried to sit as far away from them as possible. Me: Can you guys use a sensor or something? Cara: Hey, it's not your fault we fell in love. Me: Its not Terra's fault either. Maybe you guys can at least hang out in the family room. They have a love seat back there. Terra: I'm gonna have to go with Melanie there. Cara: Fine, but you guys will feel the same way someday. C'mon Johnney. Johnney: Coming, sweetie! *goes into the family room with Cara* Dessa: Terra you are such a hypocrite. You like Levolt, remember? Terra: Yea, but we're not gonna be that mushy. Ariel: So, how was everyone's day? Brandy: It was a super duper, awesome day, Mommy! Terra: Good. We just chilled out. Cara: *from the back* Excellent with my Johnney Boo! Terra: Barf. Me: Eh. Okay. Ariel: Oh? *sits down next to me* How come? Me: It's just Lance! I feel like I don't know where I am in his life. He likes Lanny, is constantly being bullied by Sora, even though Molly tells him not to, and Who knows? Maybe he'll fall for me, wait, no he won't! Ariel: I know having a crush may be hard for you Mel. I mean, look at me. I couldn't even speak to Terri the first time I met him. But a while later, I started feeling comfortable around him because I was with him. And he ended up being my husband. You see? You just have to think. Me: But Mom...I really want to help him, but Lanny and the little fart will try everything they can to bring him down! Terra: Who's the little fart? Me: Guess. Ariel: Melanie McCauley, you don't have to deal with Sora. Let Molly do that sort of stuff. You just have to try to make sure Lance doesn't end up heart broken. Me: Well, I guess that can help. Thanks Mom. But, of all this confusion, will he still end up liking me, or Lanny? And where does Molly fit in the picture? Part 6 Molly's POV: Mom asked how school was. "Sora was being a brat." I said. "Sora, how did you get on your sisters nerves this time?" Mom asked. "Same way as always. Being mean to Lance." I said. Jess looked at Sora. "One day, Sora. Give her peace for ONE DAY." She said. I rolled my eyes. Lyla looked over. "Again?" She asked, Jess and I both nodded. "One day, one of us is gonna knock ya out, Sora." I said. "Why am I the responsible one? Darby's the oldest!" I protested. "He's not single." Mom said. I rolled my eyes. "Not my fault all the boys are either crushing, dating or jerks. Melanie likes the same guy I do, and I don't wanna antagonize her." I said. A little while later, we heard a knock. Jess answered. It was Darby and his girlfriend, Ginny. Ginny was carrying Darby, who was asleep. Mom snickered a bit, and I laughed. Ginny was silent. "He took a nap then didn't wake up." She said. Mom took him. "Well, thanks." She said. Ginny left and Jess closed the door. Part 7 Melanie's P.O.V. It was a rainy weekend the next day so I decided to go outside and feel the cool raindrops splashing on my face. Ah, fresh rain. Suddenly, I didn't know if it was the fog talking, but I thought I saw Lance. Sitting in the rain. Alone. I grabbed my umbrella, dried my hair off the best I could and headed towards him. I sat on the soggy sidewalk next to him. He looked soaked, so I put my umbrella over him, and my hand on his shoulder. Me: Hey...Lance. Lance: Oh, hey Melanie. Me: What happened? Lance: I went out into the rain just to give Lanny some roses and tell her my appreciation. But it ended up with a smug face and a slammed door. *sniffs* and if they didn't get any worse, Sora was out there with a rain coat and boots. He told me off. He said that the next time I try to confess my feelings to Lanny, he and his friends would teach me a lesson. Me: I thought the little far-uh-Sora would do something like that. Can I do something? Knock out a teeth or two? Or ten? Lance: Oh, Melanie, he's just a little kid. Try to have a little bit of mercy on him. I noticed the roses that Lanny rejected next to Lance. My eyes sparkled. Me: Wow, those are the prettiest roses I have ever seen! Lance: R-really? Well, then *picks them up and gives them to me* You can have them! Me: Wow, really?! Lance: Yes, for being a great friend. Me: I'll trade you. My umbrella for your roses? Lance: But the rain- Me: Aw, I don't mind getting soaked. My mom is half siren for crying out loud! Lance giggled. The kind of giggle that makes my heart throb and my toes tingle. Lance: Thank you Melanie. With all my heart. Me: *smiles like an idiot* As he leaves with my umbrella, I hardly could breathe. That was the best moment of my life! And my first romantic rain seen at that! Ray's P.O.V. It stinks that it rained that day I hung out with Brittany. We got some ice cream, and luckily, we stayed indoors. It smelled like caramel when we got inside. Brittany ordered her ice cream and I ordered mine. Ray: Rainy, isn't it? Brittany: Yea. Best way to get mud. Do you like mud, Ray? Ray: Well, I like studying it. But the smell reeks the whole house, and my parents get mad at me. They say I need to have my own lab somewhere away from my old one, and by my old one I mean the kitchen. Brittany: *laughs* That's gold! And Y'Know what, Ray? I think what you do is one of the most interesting things in the world. Ray: Wow. You really think so? Brittany: I know so. Is it just me, or am I having changed feelings? Maybe Reggie and Melvin were right. I do have feelings for Brittany. After the ice cream hang out, I dropped her off at her house, waved goodbye, and headed back to my house. Nothing special. I just told her I had a great time, fist bumped, then left. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this mushy stuff yet. Part 8 Levolt's POV: "Well, look at you, big lady!" I joked to Brittany. Our youngest sister, Maxine - I call 'er Max - walked over. "Brittany, you're soaked!" She said. "Max, calm down." I said. Brittany was smiling big. Max had gone and gotten Brittany clean clothes. "Brittany, don't you even dare go back in the rain without being properly outfitted!" She said. "Whatever, mom." Britt replied. I laughed. Talia's POV: Lance told us about what happened. I'm not a fighter. Caleigh walked over. "Lance, where is that little brat? I'll gladly knock some sense into his walnut brain." She said. "Well, actually... I'm reconsidering who I like..." He said. All 6 of us - Pandora is in bed - looked at him. "Who?" Paige asked. "Melanie McCauley." He said. Mom looked over. "Terri's daughter?" She asked, he nodded. Caleigh spoke up. "Alright, I'll hold my fists... For now." Part 9 Melanie's P.O.V. Brittany called me that night. She said that this was an urgent message. Brittany: Melanie, I think it is time. Me: Time for what? Brittany: Time to tell Ray how I feel. Me: Wow! Really?! I'm so happy for you! When will you tell him? Brittany: Monday, when we get back to school. As long as you tell Lance how you feel. Me: W-Wha?! B-but I get so shy, and, and my knees give out and-I'm so not ready to date yet! Brittany: Hey, quit worrying. If I can do it, so can you. Let's hope Lanny doesn't ruin anything between me and Ray. Me: Ok. Good luck! Then I hung up, but what do I suspect?! Me telling Lance how I feel?! That's going to end up on my permanent record, and it might be bad. Part 10 Brittany's POV: We're back at school, ans Melanie's knees are shaking like jelly! "Mel, stay calm, m'kay? It'll be a quick zip in, quick zip out." Luckily for us, Ray and Lance were nearby each other. We walked over. Jem, Lanny's older sister, was helping to make sure Lanny didn't interrupt us. I literally paid her 10 bucks to make sure. I looked at Ray. "Uh, Ray?" I asked. "Yes, Brittany?" He responded. "Uh... I like you... Like, "like" like." I said. He held my hands, I blushed. "The good thing is... My affections are mutual." He said, then kissed my cheek. I blushed so bright, it'd be a nightlight! I looked at Melanie. "Your turn." Part 11 Melanie's P.O.V. I nodded at Brittany, then turned to Lance. I was legit sweating like crazy. Me: Lance, there's something I have to tell you. Lance: Oh really? Well, I have something to tell you too. But, um, you can go first. Me: Oh, okay. Um, well, I... Suddenly, I felt a bit lightheaded. I told myself not to pass out while I was confessing to Lance. Me: I like you Lance. B-but I'm not ready to date just yet. I-I mean, I'm just not that ready, so...yea. Lance: Oh. Y-you like me?! Melanie McCauley likes me! Me: B-but I thought- Lance: I changed my mind after the rain incident. So...thank you. But you're not ready to date? Me: Not just yet. Lance: Don't worry. I'll wait. I'll wait a zillion years of I have to *puts his hand under my chin* just for you. Then IT happened. Lance let go of my chin and hugged me. And not just that, but he gave a small kiss in the cheek. It wasn't long, but it felt like a glistening sunbeam on your cheek on a beautiful summer day. It felt like it too, because my whole face turned red. People could've mistaken me for a tomato. A tomato with a dirty blonde stem. Lance smiled at me and left with Ray, Brittany's I might add, new boyfriend. Brittany: And you doubted me. Me: I guess that wasn't so hard. Brittany: Looks like you and Lance have the hots for each other. Are you going to ask him out sometime? Me: Sometime, my good friend. When I'm ready. Who knows? Maybe it'll be earlier. Sorry this story had to come to a close so soon, but that's exactly what happened, and I'm sticking to it. The End Category:Blog posts